


Forest Fire

by softboystanley



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Will Has Nightmares, god damn im in a byler mood today, i love my sons, mike has so much love to give, there is no plot to this be warned, they just love each other so much, this is just some cute fluff i did cause im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: The nightmares had started after Will went into the upside down. He would always grab his walkie and radio Mike to come over. Mike was always there, no matter how late.(based on Forest Fire by Brighton)





	Forest Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE OFFICIALLY FOUND THE BYLER SONG ITS FOREST FIRE BY BRIGHTON IT FITS SO WELL TO THEIR RELATIONSHIP IM LIVING PLEASE I BEG YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG AND THINK ABOUT BYLER IT WILL CHANGE YOUR LIFE 
> 
>  
> 
> oooorrr you could listen to my whole byler playlist on spotify: https://open.spotify.com/user/._.hello/playlist/5xVolWqueBX94x9eIdoL7v?si=H-2JG3DpRpqRc-k7x4gdig

_ When you were young you used to dream about fires, and scream into the night to find me standing barefoot at your side.  _

 

The nightmares had started after Will went into the upside down. He would always grab his walkie and radio Mike to come over. Mike was always there, no matter how late. 

 

_ I used to whisper it will be alright and lay down at your side and take your tiny hands into mine.  _

 

He would sneak in through Will’s window. He would sit on the edge of Will’s bed and calm him down, comforting him. 

 

“It was so real. It was like I was actually back there. I felt the cool chill up the back of my neck.” Will would say. 

 

“It’s going to be alright. It can’t get you here. I’ll always protect you.” Mike would smile to Will and mean every word. Mike would sail to the ends of the earth and fight any mythical monster for Will. 

 

Mike would lie next to Will and hold his hand until he went back to sleep. Each morning, Will would wake up and Mike was gone, but a note was always on his bedside table, each reading the same message:

 

I love you more than anything. 

 

_ I keep imagining those flames that did rise and blackened up the skies. The light that showed you barefoot in the snow. And then the fire started building up inside, exploding blinding lights. Now I’m the one screaming through the night.  _

 

Soon, it was Mike who began to have the nightmares. In every one, he always saw the landscape of Hawkins, but the sky was red and dark. He would see a shadow figure rise in the sky. He would see the figure look down at Will, who would appear in front of him. Will would yell and run away into the landscape of Hawkins, leaving Mike standing on the edge of town listening to his screams. 

 

But each time Mike woke up, he was the only one who screamed.  

 

_ And how was I to know, I’m not strong. I should have saved you. _

 

Will was in the lab. His brain was deteriorating as the Shadow Monster took control of Will. Mike was worried. He couldn’t combat the anxiety that was growing inside of him each passing minute. He never left Will’s side. He would go in when they did tests and stay in Will’s room with him, awaiting the results. 

 

_ I hope you know that you're my home, but now I'm lost. So lost _

 

On one fateful night, Mike decided he couldn’t not tell Will how he was feeling. Joyce and Bob were outside, arguing with some doctors, so Mike took his chance. He grabbed Will’s hand and woke him up.

 

“Will. If anything goes wrong, I need you to know, I have always loved you. I will always love you.You are my world, Will Byers. And if I have to go down to the upside down, and personally kick the shadow moster’s ass, I will.” Mike’s voice started to break as tears welled in his eyes. “I will protect you from everything. Bullies, sadness and interdimensional monsters. I will always be there to save you.” 

 

“Mike. I love you. I love you so much. Thank you for always being there for me. In my darkest of nights you were always there to provide a smiling face and a comforting voice. I don’t know if I could have made it without you. You are my home, Mike Wheeler. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated
> 
>  
> 
> and for the people invested in my stenbrough story, final chapter goes up tmr :)


End file.
